The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for generating a flow of air, and more particularly relates to a blower assembly having an integral air flow cooling duct to provide cooling air for a drive motor.
A blower assembly is used in an automobile for generating a flow of air. This flow of air is then advanced to the interior of the automobile. The flow of air may be heated or cooled depending on the ambient weather conditions and the desire of the operator.
A blower assembly includes a motor for rotating a fan within a housing. The motor generates heat which may be detrimental to the operation of the motor. For instance, the motor may operate less efficiently or have a reduced operating life at higher temperatures, or alternatively, the internal components of the motor may burn or melt thus resulting in failure of the motor.
It is known to provide a flow of cool air to the motor of the blower assembly so as to reduce its temperature. This flow of cool air is usually obtained by channeling some of the air flow generated by the fan and directing the channeled air flow toward the motor.
However, some of the designs of mechanisms used to guide air flow from the fan toward the motor are inefficient. Also, some of these designs have many parts and are time consuming and expensive to assemble.